Threat of Escape
by Crysal1010
Summary: Super Sonic is pushing his limits. Slowly, but surely, he is taking control. Now, Sonic must seek help before it's too late. R&R Please.
1. First Signs

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sega, or STC (Online). ALTHOUGH I FKING WISH I WAS A WRITER ON STC ONLINE. :E Yes, writer.

I have some pretteh gewd Ideas for it. (Although I might end up linking twelve issues in one story, Do'h.)

Hey, I was reading the STC online comics and I kinda liked the psychotic Super Sonic thing, So I decided to make a fanfic off'a that.

Everyone except Sonic is clueless about him having a super form.

Enjoy!

-------

First signs

The golden hedgehog chuckled as he stood inside the grey-fog filled void that was Sonic's mind. He knew he couldn't take over right now, for the cobalt hedgehog was asleep, and even if he did, he would merely change the hedgehog's color, for he would be asleep too. But even if the Blue Blur woke up, the golden hedgehog would be pushed back to inside his mind, for the cerulean hedgehog was much more capable of controlling him when he was mellow. He had to wait for the right moment to take control; the moments when the blue hedgehog was stressed. The golden hedgehog chuckled again, for he was planning to manipulate his blue self's senses, and to try and take control for every little bit of stress he encountered. This would eventually wear the blue hedgehog out, and he would lose the strength to resist. He would then take control.

The golden hedgehog grinned, an action that easily showed his razor-sharp canines. Tomorrow would be the day his plan goes into action...

**--BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG--**

A gloved fist slammed down on the annoying alarm clock, turning it off. The loud noise had easily jolted him awake, so there was no need for anyone to wake him up. He groaned, he didn't want to get up, although he knew he had to, for he had to be there to stop Eggman if he attacked. He slowly pushed the covers off of him, an action that let the cold in his room chill his body. It had always been frigid cold in his room, he couldn't remember a time when it hadn't. Maybe it was the fact that he always left the fan on and closed the door when he slept. Yes, that must be it, it was the fan and the door. He pushed the rest of the covers off of him, and slid out of bed sleepily, his eyelids low. Suddenly his legs collapsed, and he fell down on the floor, grunting as his head clacked against the wood. He realized that his legs were asleep, and he couldn't hold himself up.

He needed to get his legs awake, so he flicked them a few times in annoyance, before pulling himself up and steadying his body. He took a step, before almost collapsing again, for his legs were not fully awake yet. He took another step, and his leg almost came close to giving out. He guessed his legs were waking up. He took one more step, and it just hurt this time. Almost awake. He took a fourth step, and the pain was almost ignorable. Yes, just a little more. He began walking torward his door, the pain ignorable now. He walked up to it, and reached out his hand, before gripping the doorknob. He turned it, and pushed the door open, revealing a hallway. He turned off his fan, and walked out of his room, turning left and walking down the hallway. He then felt an odd energy-like sensation in several places on his body. What in the world was that? Nevertheless, he walked to the end of the hallway, before walking into the kitchen.

The 15-year old hedgehog laid his eyes upon an orange two-tailed fox on the couch in the living room, watching "How it's made". The kitchen and the living room were connected, although his kitsune friend could close them off using a control panel. He looked to his right, and saw a familiar red echidna at a stove, making something using the Chaos emeralds.

"Hey guys, I'm awake!" Sonic chimed, before walking over to the table and pulling out a chair, and sitting in it. Knuckles simply replied with a short "Hi.", without even turning around, while Tails said nothing, submerged in his show.

"Aww, c'mon guys! Aren't ya gonna say something to me?" The blue hedgehog said, still in the chair. Tails's show reached a commercial break, and he got up from the couch, before turning around.

"Hiya Son...ic...?" The orange vulpine said, gawking at the blue hedgehog in the chair.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" The cobalt hedgehog asked, getting out of the chair and standing in the middle of the floor. Why was his best friend gawking at him? Was there something on his face? He wondered if Knuckles would tell him.

"Hey Knux, is there something on my face? The cerulean hedgehog asked, turning to face the echidna. The red echidna turned around.

"Well Sonic, I would say there's _always_ something on your-** HOLY CRAP!!**" The echidna said as he reclined, his eyes widened in shock. ...Why did he just do that? Was there really something on his face? Why were they acting like this?

"What?" The cobalt hedgehog asked innocently, raising his arms with his palms facing upward. He was very confused now, they were still gawking. Why were they gawking at him? Knuckles put his arms down, and stood up straight.

"Sonic... Uhh... How do I put this?... Oh, I know, I'll just whisper it to Tails and let him blurt it out in astonishment." The red echidna said, before walking over to the orange vulpine. He whispered something to him.

"Sonic's got yellow marks on his wrists, ankles, and the tips of his quills, spikes, and ears?" Tails blurted out in astonishment. Oh no... Wait, they're just kidding, right? Yeah, they're just pulling his leg. It's gotta be April fools day or something. Sonic looked at the calendar, which read "September 4th". He looked back at his two friends, his eyes wide in shock. They have _got_ to be kidding. Over everything else, they have _**got**_ to be joking. They must be, they gotta be, they can't be serious.

"Y-you're kidding, r-right?" The mostly-blue hedgehog stuttered. Please let them say yes, please let them get caught in a laughing fit, and say, "You should've seen the look on your face!". Embarassment was better than yellow marks. _Anything_was better than yellow marks. They have to say yes, they can't say no, they can't say-

"No."

Sonic froze. They weren't kidding, they meant it. It was Super Sonic, he was trying to take over. He hadn't tried that in years. But why would he do it now? Nevertheless, he was trying to take over, and he knew that he was feeding off his stress. He had to avoid stress, had to keep Super Sonic away. He couldn't let him take over. He suddenly felt that tingling energy sensation again, except this time it kept going. He raised his wrist, and looked at it. The yellow marks were very slowly crawling up his forearm. Oh no... He had to make them stop, he had to resist, but what was causing them to lengthen? ...It was his fear of Super Sonic getting out, It was causing stress. The more his fur turns yellow, the more afraid he becomes. And the more afraid he becomes, the more his fur turns yellow. It was a cruel loop, and it fed itself. He had to cut his fears, and stop the yellow from growing. He directed his thoughts away from Super Sonic, and refocused them on Chili dogs. Mmmmm... Chili dogs... The tingling stopped at that thought. Phew, that was close, but if he stays around his friends for too long, he'll probably kill them when the time comes. _When the time comes..._ Sonic felt the tingling starting, and he immediately directed his thoughts to Chili dogs, making it stop immediately. He had to get away from them _now._

"Next up on How it's Made; Babies!"

Sonic snapped back to his senses, and saw Tails facing the opposite direction; torwards the Television. _'Oh crap!'_ Sonic thought as he grabbed the remote, and changed the channel to one of Tails's saved channels: Nicktoons network. The cobalt hedgehog felt the tingling sensation again, and he thought of Chili dogs once more. When the tingling stopped, he continued to think of Chili dogs, and bolted out the door.

-------

Oh man... I am LOVING this. But I ended the chapter here because the outside world seemed like it should have another chapter.

Plus, I lost a tooth! D Hmm, My gums taste like copper... OH CRAP!

--Goes to get a napkin, towel, toilet paper piece, etc.--


	2. Close Call

Chapter 2.

For all who want to know what channel Nicktoons Network is on, It's 124.

-----

Close call

Sonic sped through the forest, His mind devoid of anything at all. He realized that a blank mind was the easiest way to avoid stress, so he didn't think of anything, in hopes that his yellow streaks would not lengthen.

A black blur sped up from behind him, and matched his speed, revealing himself to be his friend/rival, Shadow the hedgehog. Sonic kept his mind blank, although he took note of the ebony hedgehog's presence.

"Hey So-... Woah, what happened to you? And what's with all those yellow spots on your fur?" The black hedgehog said, completely clueless of what was going on.

Well, everyone was clueless right now, except for Sonic. He was the only one who knew that his inner demon was trying to take over him, only he knew that the yellow streaks were markers of how close he is, only he knew that he even had a super form. None of his friends or rivals knew about it, only him.

The cobalt hedgehog simply ignored his black counterpart's comments about his fur, and just kept his mind blank.

"Meh, you're still as speedy as always, so I figure it must be puberty or something." His black counterpart said. Shadow has been unusually cheeky these past few months, nobody knows why, and nobody has ever asked him. The cobalt hedgehog found it hard to picture the ebony hedgehog happy, mainly because he has always been angry, but nowadays he has dropped the I-am-perpetually-angry-so-fear-me look, and taken on a happy, free-spirited look, which you can tell from his eyes. His eyes were no longer slanted downwards for an angry look, rather they were curved at the top, like Sonic's.

"Heh, I would love to see you with yellow fur!" The black hedgehog said, putting on a cocky grin. Sonic almost chuckled, seeing how wrong he was, but he didn't, knowing his yellow self was incredibly destructive and powerful.

"So, how about a _race?_" His ebony counterpart chimed. A race. That would cause stress. He couldn't afford being stressed right now, he might turn into Super Sonic, and he would destroy everything around him.

"Shadow... Y-You don't understand..." The blue and yellow hedgehog stammered, still running along.

"Oh I understand, you're _chicken_, aren't you?" The black hedgehog taunted.

"No... Shadow... Don't do that..." The blue hedgehog said. Shadow merely flapped his arms and clucked like a chicken. That was aggervating. Sonic felt the familiar tingling in his body again.

"Sh-Shadow... S-Stop... I-I c-can't b-be s-stressed r-right n-now..." The cobalt hedgehog said, feeling the yellow marks on his body lengthen. Shadow stopped clucking, allowing the cerulean hedgehog to blank his mind again, and the tingling stopped.

"Well, why not?" Shadow asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"I-I c-can't t-tell y-you..." Sonic stammered, afraid of telling shadow about Super Sonic.

"It's okay, I won't bite... And did your yellow streaks just get longer?" Shadow said, curious about what Sonic was going to say.

"Y-yes... I-It happens every t-time I get s-stressed... N-Now listen..." Sonic said, before he took a deep breath.

"I've been hiding something from all of you for a long time... Something very dangerous... I have a demon inside me... It looks like me, b-but it's not me... I-It has yellow fur, and red spirals for eyes, and unbelievable power... It also has c-claws and sharp teeth... I've always kept my cool for that exact reason... If I don't, the demon inside me will get out... The demon I call Super Sonic..." The cobalt hedgehog said, trying to keep a blank mind.

"I-It's done something to me... Something... Like a virus... If I get stressed, he gets closer to taking over me... I have to keep a blank mind, filter out all stress... Must keep calm... I need help, Shadow... Keep Super Sonic away from me... You can control Chaos energy, can't you?... You can help me keep him away... Please Shadow, Please..." The Blue hedgehog begged, losing his blank mind.

The tingling started again, as he was nervous about Shadow's response. His marks slowly grew larger. The top half of his ears were yellow, the spikes on his back were yellow, and the yellow color went onto his back a little. The yellow was up to the middle of his forearms, and up to the middle of his forelegs. His quills were somewhat pointed up, and were almost completely yellow, along with several yellow marks above and inbetween his eyes, plus some marks on top of his head.

He started to feel faint, and he started slowing down, with Shadow matching his decreasing speed. He moved slower and slower, until he came to a stop, still standing. Shadow walked in front of him, and gasped at what he saw:

Sonic's eyes had spirals around them. His azure irises were still visible, even though they had red outlines. He was clenching his teeth somewhat, and was breathing heavily.

Suddenly, the blue and yellow hedgehog dropped to the ground, clutching his head in agony. He felt faint, like he was about to black out. He could feel the yellow marks on his body grow together, and they kept spreading.

"Shadow... Help me... It's almost too late... I can feel myself changing... Keep Super Sonic away... I don't want to turn into that t-terrifying monster again... That's not me... Please Shadow... Keep him away..." The cobalt hedgehog begged, his irises fading. He was about to transform, he needed help, **Now.**

_**"CHAOS DRAIN!"**_ The ebony hedgehog shouted as he placed his hand on the golden hedgehog's head. Instantaneously, all of the Chaos energy manifested inside the yellow hedgehog was absorbed into Shadow, causing the yellow hedgehog's fur to fade back to blue.

The once again cobalt hedgehog released his hands from his head, and stood up.

"Hey, thanks Shadow, I owe ya one!" The cobalt hedgehog said, his cockiness back. He turned, and got ready to speed off, before a gloved hand clasped his shoulder.

"I think you better stay with me from now on. I can drain the Chaos energy if it gets too high, So if I'm not around, you might turn into that demon you call "Super Sonic". Let me stay with you." Shadow said, before releasing Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic and Shadow sped off together torwards the city, a new alliance formed...

-------

...THAT WAS COOL:D :D :D

Meh, I am having SO much fun writing this!

I can't wait to see how Sonic's other friends will react when they see Shadow constantly shouting "Chaos drain" While Sonic runs around with yellow streaks on the pointed parts of his body. Heh heh, not right now, 'cause;

IVANA GODA BHED.


	3. Shadow's house

Super Sonic Emo? What?

What in the frozen hell are you talking about?

Sonic is struggling to restrain Super Sonic, who is evil and wants to destroy everything.

This is like the fleetway comic, although think of it as more modern-day, with Sonic looking older n' stuff. Okay?

Sonic and Super Sonic share the same body, although Sonic is normally the one in control. But when Sonic gets angry, or extremely stressed, Super Sonic takes over. In the fleetway comic, Super Sonic is not a "Super form", it is more like the other side of Sonic, the one who is fueled by Sonic's bottled up rage. The other half of Fleetway Super Sonic's history, like him being inside Sonic's mind most of the time, is made up by us Fanfic writers.

Also, this Fanfic is Sonadow (Brotherly).

-------

Shadow's house

"Shadow... What if they won't accept me?..." A blue hedgehog said as he lay on the red couch. He was in Shadow's house, which still looked kind of aphotic, despite the fact that his black friend was not evil anymore. He was almost convinced that everyone will reject him now, if they find out about Super Sonic. What if his friends start to avoid him, what if they scream every time he is near them, what if they are afraid of Super Sonic getting out? They would all reject him, and he would be alone. _All alone. with no one to come to his aid. No one. He would be __**hated.**_

He shut his eyes tight, as crystal clear tears began to pour out onto his face. He turned over, not wanting to be seen, and began to whimper, breathing raspily into the cold, cold air. He felt a rapid tingling sensation again, and instantly knew that the golden demon inside him was trying to get out... The hell with it, he didn't care! He had no friends now, nobody by his side, what was the use resisting?? Being normal isn't worth it, he had nobody to go to for help, and no way to live! Going super would make all that go away, and he wouldn't have to go through it. He simply waited for the demon inside him to take over...

He felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

"Sonic... Calm down... It's okay..." The black and red hedgehog said soothingly, trying to comfort the crying hedgehog. The yellow marks were creeping up his body again, and the ebony hedgehog needed to stop them.

"...W-Why should I?... N-N-Nobody is g-going to a-accept me... I-I'm all alone... I-I don't c-care if S-S-Super Sonic g-gets out a-anymore..." The blue and yellow hedgehog whimpered, completely miserable in his dejected state.

"No you're not... Not even if Hell froze over _Twice_ would I leave your side..." The ebony hedgehog said, showing that he cares for the afflicted hedgehog.

"N-No... Y-You don't c-care for m-me either..."

"Yes I do... Now calm down, I'll help you..." The ebony hedgehog said, picking up the grieved hedgehog before cradling in his arms. He didn't seem heavy at all, given that the ebony hedgehog has Chaos-enhanced strength. The ex-emo hedgehog carried his friend/rival off to the kitchen...

777777777777777777777777

--DING--

The black hedgehog opened the door of the microwave, which was also black, and reached in, before pulling out a brown mug full of a strange greenish-clear liquid. He walked over to his hedgehog friend, and set the mug down in front of him.

Sonic looked didn't look the same. His quills were yellow at the top half, as were his ears, and his yellow arm and leg marks were about one-quarter up. His back spikes were also about half-yellow, and he had faint red spirals in his eyes. His canines were _slightly_ sharper, and the tips of his fingers were pointed, as if they had claws. The blue-and-yellow hedgehog dipped his clawed finger into the liquid, and yelped as he immediately pulled it back, feeling that the liquid was scorching hot. He flicked it a few times, before taking a closer look at his hand: His fingers were claw-tipped. He panicked, and started to shiver, scared that Super Sonic was getting closer. He felt the buzzing tingling again, and shivered more violently as his marks grew larger, along with the red spirals in his eyes deepening and his claws almost-unoticably growing. He gripped his head with his clawed hands, and began to mumble undistinguishably, much to the attention of Shadow, who was on the other side of the kitchen, preparing a Hot Pocket.

By the time Shadow turned around, the struggling hedgehog's marks had grown to twice their size, along with his claws at double-length and canines like fangs. His eyes' red spirals were completely visible now, along with his irises slowly fading.

The ebony hedgehog rushed over to Sonic and placed his hand on his forehead. The hedgehog's body was completely golden now, but his irises were still faintly there, fading slowly.

The golden hedgehog shook his head violently, forcing the ebony hedgehog's hand off of him.

"Sh-shadow... I... I... **I'm going to kill you.**.. No... S-stop... Shadow... Help..." The golden hedgehog said, slowly being overtaken by the demon inside him. Shadow placed his hand on the golden hedgehog's head again, and focused his energy.

**"You are going to di-.**.-.**.-** ...Stop it... Shadow... No... He's... He's trying to... **Kill you...** Shadow.. He's trying to take... over... Stop him... _Please..._ He... He's almost done it... I can't... Control... Him... **GRa**A**A**a**A**Aa**AAA!!! Nothing can save you now! Prepare to DIE you striped freak!!"** Sonic said as his Irises disappeared. He was now Super Sonic, ready to kill and destroy anything in sight. But he had overlooked one thing; Shadow still had his hand on his forehead.

"_**CHAOS DRAIN!!**_" The ebony hedgehog yelled.

**"NOOOOO!!"** Super Sonic blared as all his power was absorbed by the black hedgehog, Leaving a motionless hedgehog to fall on the floor, unconcious. Shadow smiled, he had just saved his friend from the demon inside him. He bent over, and picked up the hedgehog, before walking back out into the living room.

7777777777777777777777777

Shadow sat on the couch, holding his friend while watching TV. He had just saved his friend once again from the demon inside him, and made friends with him. He was asleep, much to the ebony hedgehog's suprise. He didn't fall asleep the first time, maybe it was because Super Sonic actually got out, and Shadow realized just what a terrifying monster he is. He suddenly felt a stir in his arms, and looked down at the sleeping hedgehog.

Sonic was very different now, much to the black and red hedgehog's suprise. His fur was _completely_ golden, but _was_ a little pale. His fingers were now tipped with one-inch claws, and his canines were two-inch fangs, which Shadow saw because of the hedgehog's open mouth.

_'Please let him be in control when he wakes up. Please...'_ Shadow thought, not wanting to be holding Super Sonic when he wakes up. He suddenly felt breathing on his arm, and refocused on the hedgehog, who's eyes were slowly opening. When his eyes were open just enough for vision, Shadow saw that his irises were golden, just like his fur. The golden hedgehog closed his mouth, and looked up at the ebony hedgehog.

"...Shadow...Did... Did I... Kill anyone?..." The golden hedgehog said quietly in a slightly-echoing voice. The black hedgehog found his echoing voice strange, for he had never heard that anywhere but in songs.

"No Sonic, you didn't kill anyone..." Shadow said soothingly, looking down at the poor, altered hedgehog. "But you did go through some changes..."

"Changes?... What... What do you mean?..." The golden hedgehog said with a tone of fright in his voice.

"Nothing big... It's no big deal..." The onyx hedgehog said with reasurrance in his voice.

"Can... Can I... see them?..." The auricomous hedgehog asked with curiosity.

"I don't think you should..." The dark hedgehog said with warning.

"B-But... I-I want to..." The yellow hedgehog said.

"Alright..." The ebony hedgehog said, grabbing a mirror. He held the mirror in front of the golden hedgehog's face. He gasped at his reflection.

"I-I... I-I...I-I-I'm Y-Yellow?... A-and F-F-Fangs?... B-But... B-But..." The golden hedgehog stammered, his voice dripping with disbelief. How could he have turned yellow? How was that possible? And how did he get fangs?? This can't be true... This can't be true! NO! NO!! This HAS to be a dream, it just **HAS** to be! He couldn't be yellow! Now his friends will hate him more! And even all the humans will! What is he going to do? What is he going to do??

"But nothing. You have been changed, Sonic. I'm sorry, but you just have to accept it. I have, and I'm sure all your friends will when they understand what happened. Don't worry, Sonic, there's nothing to be worried about..." Shadow said with hopefulness in his voice, matched by the hopeful look on his face. Sonic began to shake violently.

"B-But... B-B-But... H-How c-could I h-have b-been c-changed??... That-that-that's impossible!... T-that's i-impossible... H-How... H-HOW???" The auricomous hedgehog stammered once again, shaking and twitching violently and uncontrollably. Shadow struggled to keep him down, even with his Chaos-enhanced strength. The golden hedgehog had become stronger somehow, maybe the change had affect both him and his body stats. Nevertheless, he had to calm him down.

"S-Sonic! Calm D-down! Calm down! It's okay!" The ebony hedgehog said, trying to calm the yellow hedgehog down. After several minutes, he finally stopped, but tears were flowing down from his golden eyes down onto his face.

"N-Now I have even less chance of being accepted by my friends..." The auricomous hedgehog cried, completely believing that he could never return to society again. But the Ebony hedgehog had though otherwise.

"Come on, Sonic... Let's go try... Just for me, okay?..." The onyx hedgehog said, helping Sonic to his feet.

"O...Okay..." The yellow hedgehog said, holding onto Shadow for support. He hoped that Shadow was right, that his friends would accept him, and that they would live on as if nothing ever happened. He kept hoping as Shadow walked him outside...

There were hundreds of people and furries gathered around the house, along with Sonic's friends.

-------

Uhh, Is that a cliffhanger?

Sorry for somewhat Broken-plot chapter, I got kinda bored, but knew that I had to update. I hoped you liked it, and if you did, GIMMEH REVIEWS!

(OHNOES WRITER'S BLOCK)

\ \

.I...

\I


End file.
